Love is Sometimes Problematic
by Broken Faerietale
Summary: They loved each other. That he was certain of. What he didn't realise was that real life doesn't always have happy endings...


Skye, Lily & Georgaina walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. They could hear Dumbledore's voice addressing the students as they finished their start-of-term feast.

"Hogwarts will play host to three new student, whom, of which, will be joining the 6th years. They are transfer students from Beauxbatons, but be careful, for you may find them a bit different than those you met during the Triwizard Tournament. These three are known for their attitude, and can be rather bold."

The girls stoppde at the entrance, scanning the crowd who had yet to notice them. Dumbledore smiled warmly upon seeing them.

"Ah, here they are. Please welcome Miss Georgaina Gryffindor, Miss Lily Hufflepuff, and Miss Skye Monstresor." He motioned for them to join him, and they obliged.

Georgaina was an African-American with dark, textured hair that fell to her mid-back. She had deep brown eyes that rivaled its color, and berry shaded lips.

Lily had dirty blond hair that rested on her shoudlers, and bright blue eyes that stood out against her pale skin. Her rosy cheeks were accentuated by the flickering candles, and a smirk played on her muave lips.

Skye's silky, layered chocolate hair fell to her upper-back, and framedher high cheekbones. Amber eyes stood out against her tan skin, and she shared the smirk that Lily wore on her own orange lips as they walked between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

All three girls had thin, toned frames, and carried themselves with a certain air about them, varying from each girl.

Skye's showed that flair and attiutude that was completely her own. Lily's flaunted the sheer beauty and grace she had earned from 5 years at Beauxbatons. Georgaina's demonstrated her daring personality that always allowed her to say exactly what was on her mind.

Each girl wore demin ripped short-shorts and a spaghetti strap top with matching colored lace around the neckline, yet they were all accesorized ot the bearer's liking.

Skye's top was navy blue and her shorts were faded grey. She wore a mass of silver bangles on her right arm, and black patent-leather flats on her feet.

Georgaina had chosen light blue shorts and a brick red top, accentuating the color with a long gold chain that had been wrapped around her neck several times and brown satin ballet flats.

Lily wore a gold-ish yellow shirt with blue dark wash shorts, and a thin bronze chain with a topaz dangling at the bottom. Matching bronze flats completed the look.

They stopped in front of the headmaster, who asked for one prefect from each house. They were soon joined by Ronald Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, and Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Hufflepuff, Miss Gryffindor, these are the prefects from your houses. Mr Weasley, Mr. Macmillan, would you please show the girls to their common rooms?

The four students left the hall, leaving Skye, Draco, and Anthony.

"As for you Miss Monstresor, I trust neither Mr. Malfoy nor Mr. Goldstein are familiar with your name?" he said, turning to the boys, who both replied no. "Well, she is the descendant of both Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw-" at this both of them stared at Skye in awe for a moment before turning back to the headmaster- "Miss Monstresor, which house would you like to visit first?"

Without any hesitation Skye replied, "Slytherin."

Anthony gaped. Draco smirked. Dumbledore grinned.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to show this girl to the common room? I must get back to the staff table now. Goodnight, Miss Monstresor," he said before dismissing the Ravenclaw. Draco then turnewd to her.

His hot, silver eyes scorched their way down her body. On the way back up, his magnectic gaze held hers until he finally spoke.

"Shall we?" Skye nodded her reply, still not speaking.

He slipped his arm around her waist and led her out of the hall.

They arrived at the common room minutes later. Skye walked in and admired the accents of silver and green against the dark wood desks and bookshelves and the white marble fireplace.

Draco nodded to two staircases.

"That's the boys' staircase and that's the girls'. I take it your belongings are already there?"

Skye walked over to Draco and cocked her head. She stared at the boy for a moment.

_There's something familiar about her_, Draco thought. If only he knew what it was....

She then whispered,

"Goodnight," and saunted up the steps.


End file.
